


stomach acid

by urcoolgrandpa



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Crying, I might add more idk tell me what u think, I typed this up on mobile forgive me, M/M, Mental stuff, jay is a sad kid, lots of the tears, not fun guys, probably tons of spelling mistakes help me out here, sad sick kid, second person I think??, that's not a question there's actually vomit, tim is a good boyfriend, vomit??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcoolgrandpa/pseuds/urcoolgrandpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay is fucked up and Tim is a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stomach acid

Your whole world is stomic acid. Stomach acid, the faint smell of cheap shampoo, and last nights dinner. Another heave and you were forced forward, throwing up more than you thought could fit inside of you. Your eyes were fogged over by tears that seemed to never end. Your whole body ached. Everything seemed to ache now. 

It was a never ending cycle, every night you would get up, knowing everything was about to spill. You would run into the dirty motel bathroom, and dry heave for what seemed forever. You were always so quiet, or, you tried to be, never wanting to wake him because he never seemed to sleep enough, and you owed him so much, and you didn't mean to drag him into all of this in the first place. 

You always avoided the dark mirror because you hated what stared back at you. You cheeks were becoming more hollow than you thought was possible and the bags under your pale blue eyes were becoming darker than they'd ever been. Everything was becoming too dark. 

Tonight, though, you were too loud. You sat back against the thin wall and tried to stiffle your sobs, but you just couldn't, and they shook your frail body with more force than you were aware you were capable of. Everything was in ruins all around you and nothing was going to change. 

You heard him stirring in the next room and you realized you left the door open. You shut it quickly and tried to stand but failed, so you laid on the ground weakly. The footsteps were outside the door, but you didn't want him to see, so you covered you face with your sweaty palms. He opened he door and was probably taken aback by the smell of sick, but he came in anyway, flushing down the gas station pizza you two shared earlier. He bent down and gathered you up in his arms, his strong arms, he was always so strong. 

You hear him sigh as he carries you to the cheap bed. Too many bodies had been there and it felt wrong, like you were sleeping with five hundred different people. You both end up laying down with his body pressed against yours, your face in his neck. He rubbed your back and whispered calming things to you, probably used to this after dealing with it himself for so many years with no one to turn to. He's there and not leaving, and you held onto him like your life depended on it. 

You would talk this over in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> the dude who comes in is tim and sad boy is jay just btw


End file.
